


Lovecats

by awintersrose



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kyou and Uo are forced to be partners in a health class assignment? Hidden feelings are uncovered with surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovecats

Disclaimer: Uo and Kyou are not my characters, I'm just having fun. Enough said.  
  
Lyrics to "The Lovecats" are property of Robert Smith and The Cure.

This is another of my first forays into fanfic, posted on MediaMiner many years ago. Enjoy!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
LOVECATS  
A Kyou / Uo Oneshot  
  
  
  
  
We move like cagey tigers  
Oh, we couldn't get closer than this  
The way we walk  
The way we talk  
The way we stalk  
The way we kiss  
  
  
"Hey Orange Top, get a move on! I don't have all night to spend waiting on your sorry ass."  
  
"Dammit, woman...What the hell is wrong with you? I'm going faster than is humanly possible!"  
  
Arisa Uotani could have thought of a million better things to do with her time than finishing schoolwork with a particular redhead. Granted, irritating Kyou Sohma was much fun, but when in combination with the stress of a major assignment, it was just not the same. Especially as the hours drew on. Through some stroke of bad luck, Kaibara High had implemented a mandatory health class this year, particularly for upperclassmen. A gentle preparation for the rigors of adult life, or so the administration had said. While the class was very much like every other health class that had been taught in previous years, the final grade depended solely on a seemingly simple home economics project: every boy was partnered with a girl in a "marriage" of sorts. The students were to work out every aspect of figurative family planning; budgets, marital issues, the advent of parenthood. Two by two their classmates were paired off on a basis of supposed compatibility, eventually leaving Yuki with Tohru, and Kyou with Uo. Hana was the most fortunate of all, as she was permitted to work on her own, told that she would be taking on the responsibility of a single mother with three children. Uo wished to have been given the same chance. Instead, she was here with Orange Top, toiling away the hours to no effect.  
  
To say that she disliked his company would have been a complete and utter lie. It was the very effort of concealing just how much she actually enjoyed Kyou's company that she hated. She couldn' t help it. He was like her in so many ways, with a fiery spirit, penchant for violence, and aspirations for a better life. Kyou always had a quip for every smart remark she threw his way. And then there was the way he looked. For as much as Uo teased him about the color of his hair, she secretly adored it. The males of the Sohma family were all exotic and maddeningly handsome in their own specific ways, but Kyou was like a breath of fresh air in comparison to the rest. And there he was, sitting right next to her, brow furrowed in concentration as he wrote. His red hair fell over his eyes, and the well-defined muscles of his body were visible beneath his snug-fitting t-shirt. The thought of catching him off guard and literally jumping his bones while alone in her apartment lingered deliciously in the back of Uo's mind, but she pushed it aside. She gritted her teeth against her ecchi thoughts, and continued to write furiously.  
  
Kyou regretted the moment he entered Uo's apartment. The tension was so thick that it would have taken a chainsaw to cut through. He was not disgruntled by being forced to spend time with her. It was the /being alone with her/ part that had him put out. When the others were around, it was so much easier to strike up a fight with the damn rat rather than attempt normal conversation with the Yankee. Kyou felt the chemistry that hung in the air between them, the possibilities running wild and even scandalous within his thoughts. Sure, he would always love Tohru in a fashion, but there was something in Uo that piqued his interest in more than one way. Something that appealed to his more animal instincts, making him want to do a number of things which he had never considered with Tohru. And the assignment? Pretending to be married to her only served to wreak havoc on his psyche, reminding him of the fact that such a thing could never happen for the wretched cat of the jyuunishi. The sooner he got out of there, the better.  
  
"That's it, I need something to drink. You want anything, Kyou-Kyou?" Uo stood up and went into the small kitchen.  
  
"Tea. And don't call me Kyou-Kyou." He muttered between clenched teeth, still scribbling on the budget estimate form he had been toying with for the last half hour.  
  
  
We slip through the streets  
While everyone sleeps  
Gettin' bigger and sleeker  
And wider and brighter  
We bite and scratch and scream all night  
Let's go and throw all the songs we know  
  
  
  
Uo returned from her foray into the kitchen rather quickly, two cups of cold green tea in hand. Leaning over him, she placed one of the cups on the table in front of him, silently regarding the brief closeness it allotted her. Kyou closed his eyes as her long blonde hair brushed against his shoulder, surrounding him with the scent of warm vanilla. Instead of her usual long skirt and loose-fitting top, Uo was wearing velvety pants that hugged her every curve with a top just short enough to show the barest hint of midriff.  
  
'She just had to choose today to change her wardrobe,' Kyou thought bitterly.  
  
Taking her place on the floor beside him once more, she sipped at her tea and stretched leisurely, easing the muscles that had been tightened by sitting hunched over while working. To Kyou's eyes, her movements were decidedly feline, and the cat within him rose up and took notice. He took a swig of his tea, hoping that the coolness of the sweetened liquid would quell the heat rising within his body at the sight. Occassionally, every few months or so, he became susceptible to the more primal sensibilities of the cat. It left him hopelessly aroused with no possible relief than the obvious, which was, well, never an option. Those instances were spent alone in seclusion, miserably seeking release with his own hands. He prayed to every ultimate power he could think of that this was not one of those times. This was the absolute worst place for that to happen.  
  
"You okay?" Uo asked quizzically, noticing the blank look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine. Would you mind if I used your restroom?"  
  
"Go ahead. First door on the right." Kyou got up and retreated to the safety of the bathroom. He ran some cold water, and splashed it onto his face and neck. Struggling to regain composure, he took several deep breaths and willed his body to calm. It seemed to work, so he returned to the living room. But the sight of her sucking at a piece of ice in her fingers shattered his resolve. Surrendering to the inevitable bodily discomfort, he sat down clumsily, his elbow knocking the nearly full cup of tea on the table. The cup tipped precariously for one split second until it finally toppled over, saturating their hard work with a generous amount of green tea. In horrified realization, he waited for the impact to hit home.  
  
"Dammit, Kyou!" Uo grabbed the nearest thing she could find to sop up the mess, which happened to be his jacket.  
  
"Shit...What the hell are you using my jacket for?" He moaned, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Well if YOU hadn't been so damn careless, this wouldn't have happened! It's only fitting that something of yours should be used to fix it." She snapped, her blond hair covering her face as the anger built up.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Kyou yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then I guess the cup knocked itself over, huh?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Then what the hell do you suggest we do?" Uo demanded with a vicious glint in her eyes, her hands moving to grip the front of his shirt as she threatened to throttle the correct answer out of him. Kyou, on the other hand, was at a total loss for words the second her hands touched him, as his body reacted in tantalizing yet fully inappropriate ways. Palpable electricity seemed to crackle in the air between them, and for a long silent moment their eyes locked. Without thinking, Kyou reached forward and pushed away the locks of hair concealing her face.  
  
  
Into the sea  
You and me  
All these years and no one heard  
I'll show you in spring  
It's a treacherous thing  
We missed you, hissed the lovecats  
  
  
"Arisa, I...I'm sorry" He whispered haltingly, sidling closer to her. Uo was beyond being stunned. He had never said her first name before, and if that were not paralyzing enough, the husky timbre of his voice sent butterflies running amok throughout her midsection. His satiny lips were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face, and she remained drowning in a sea of crimson. He simply would not let go of her gaze. She silently thanked the gods that they were already sitting on the floor because if they were standing, there would be no way for her to avoid collapsing like a wilting damsel in distress. And she was not a damsel in distress. Impulsively, she closed the space between them, her lips pressing hungrily against his.  
  
To hell with self control. Kyou wanted her, and the cat within him wanted her even more. He slanted his lips against her own and delved into her mouth, fervently tasting every inch and hollow. She tasted of green tea and honey, and the scent of vanilla and spice bombarded his senses. While her fingers remained curled in the fabric of his shirt, Uo began her own exploration. Her hands slid down to the hem of his black t-shirt and pushed it upward, exposing a strip of smooth tawny skin over taut muscles. She traced the ridges of his abdomen as he shivered under her touch, his sigh muffled by her lips.  
  
  
We're so wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully  
Wonderfully pretty  
You know that I'd do anything for you  
We should have each other to tea  
We should have each other with cream  
Then curl up by the fire  
And sleep for a while  
It's the grooviest thing  
It's the perfect dream  
  
  
Kyou begrudgingly broke away from the kiss and yanked his shirt over his head, throwing it aside. Uo looked at him, wide-eyed and breathless. Clothes did the boy absolutely no justice, and she wondered why he even bothered to get dressed at all. Uo was willing to bet money that if he showed up at school one day without a shirt on, he would have more screaming fangirls than his cousin. Flawless, velvety bronze skin covered finely-sculpted muscles running from his shoulders to the waistline of his pants. He was lean without being bulky, and Uo wanted nothing more than to feel his powerful body pressed against her own while she ran her hands over every inch of silken skin she could reach.  
  
"Your turn." Kyou stated with a smirk. Fully aware of what his statement implied, Uo vaguely remembered that she hadn't put on a bra that morning. Of course, he probably already knew that. Conceding to her own lack of thoughtfulness, she gingerly pulled the soft cotton material over her head and let it fall to the floor. The cool air hit her skin, and her nipples tightened almost immediately. Kyou eyes bugged out and he nearly groaned at the sight. Underneath all of that Yankee garb, Arisa was fucking hot. Every curve of her body was creamy perfection, and he ached to touch it. Well, a certain part of him ached. His arousal was making itself known in the most rigid of ways. There could be no turning back now. But for a moment he paused, captivated by her natural beauty, and completely awestruck by the fact that she was willingly offering herself to him. Placing her hands on his chest to avoid a truly unfortunate transformation, he pulled her close and kissed her gently, stroking her lips with his tongue, feeding off her sweetness. Leisurely dropping hot kisses behind her ear, he slowly moved down her neck, caressing her skin with light flicks of his tongue. Uo's quiet gasps turned him on to no end, and the soft noises quickened when his kisses reached the swell of her breasts. With his hands, he cupped their soft weight as his tongue laved the tender coral-hued peaks.  
  
Kyou's lips closed tightly around one pebbled tip and he suckled at her breast like a newborn babe. Uo arched back against the couch as a tingling warmth flowed through the pit of her stomach and langurously spread outward . She tensed slightly as Kyou's free hand slid down her abdomen and toyed with the fly of her pants. Contrary to popular belief, Arisa Uotani was hardly the Yankee slut that her peers might have thought her to be. In all honesty, Uo was as virginal as Tohru. Nevertheless, the thought of what she was about to do with Kyou, the object of her secret infatuation for the past year, caused a delectable shiver to run down her spine. The movement of his mouth were steadily building the warmth that was winding its way deep into her nether regions. When he unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down, she made no move to stop him. After a few moments of simultaneous wriggling and pulling, the two finally managed to remove her pants, revealing satiny thighs and a racy scrap of what could barely be described as underwear. Uo blushed. Kyou smirked.  
  
'Kami, she's gorgeous, ' He remarked to himself, as he ran his fingers down the thin strip of black lace running over the curve of her hip before moving upward to suck on her lips and tongue.  
  
'Thank GOD I remembered the underwear,' She thought.  
  
He pressed her towards the floor, and once again his mouth began the trek down her body, moving lower and lower while his hands stroked and caressed. His tongue traced hot, wet patterns on her stomach, and stopped to swirl around her navel before lingering at the waistband of her skimpy silk panties. Uo bit her bottom lip, and a strangled mewing sound escaped her throat. It was like music to his feline ears. Kyou wanted to hear more of it, and he would do whatever it took to make her do it again.  
  
Her knees trembled as he guided them apart. Kyou's steady fingers stroked her through the thin silk material already dampened with excitement. He could feel the heat emanating from her core, and the thought of it only served to inflame his uncomfortably hard erection that much more. Uo gasped and shuddered as faint jolts of pure pleasure washed through her femininity. Kyou, feeling quite satisfied with himself, stopped to smile at her sweetly, but quickly got back to business when he met a gaze that threatened bodily harm if he did not continue. He swiftly divested her of the black silk hindrance that she seemed to think was underwear, but once it was removed, her knees shut instinctively and the blush across her cheeks deepened. With a groan, he leaned up over her and murmured huskily into her ear.  
  
"Shh, Arisa....I'm not going to hurt you..." Kyou stroked her cheek, and his lips nipped at hers. His hand rubbed her knee gently, as if asking permission. Uo gulped, nodding her assent, and let his warm hand glide up her inner thigh, reaching its final destination and tracing the downy thatch of pale hair discovered there. He cupped her gently before slipping his fingers between the velvety petals of her womanhood. He stroked and rubbed his fingers against her slick folds, gauging her response, when his thumb slid across a swollen pearl of flesh. Uo arched her back and moaned, and he knew he had hit the right spot. He settled between her legs, and pressed them apart until she remained completely open and bare to his hungry eyes. Her eyes widened as his fingers spread the sensitive lips of her sex, and he leaned forward to do something he had only read about in Shigure's novels. He tenderly swirled his tongue over her pearl. He closed his eyes, savoring her sweet flavor as he lapped at her body like a cat with a bowl of cream. Uo cried out loudly at the dizzying sensations curling and winding within her, when two of his fingers worked their way within her tight opening and stroked her from the inside in perfect timing with the movements of his tongue. Her hips began to buck uncontrollably, wanting him to press deeper, harder. The tension within her accumulated quickly with his amorous attentions, winding into an almost painfully tight coil. When it finally snapped, her body was gripped by a scalding climax, and a tide of hot sensation flooded her every nerve. With a final flick of his tongue to her overly-sensitized body, Kyou sat up and slowly removed his digits from inside her, licking the evidence of her pleasure from his fingers as he crawled over her. The sight of her lying there below him, chest heaving, her blue eyes heavy-lidded with lust, was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and Uo looked up at him adoringly for a moment before shoving him hard, forcing him backward onto the floor as she moved to straddle his hips. She resembled a tigress ready to pounce, and oh, how he wanted her to.  
  
Kyou had his fun. Now it was time for hers. Uo tangled her hands in his vermillion locks and kissed him roughly, shoving her tongue into his mouth and passing it over his teeth and every smooth surface she encountered. He reciprocated with equal fervor, cupping her breasts with his hands to maintain that crucial space between their bodies without rousing her suspicions. Uo could taste herself on his lips and tongue, but beneath that was a wildly masculine flavor that was indescribably Kyou. Much to his delight, she broke that delicious kiss to taste every ridge and ripple of his toned midsection, adding a nip here and there, soothing each slight pain with a caress of her tongue. She looked up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes as she unfastened his pants and shoved them down his slender hips, boxers and all. Her eyes lost all bravado when she saw the evidence of his ardor. She lacked the experience to compare him with anyone else, but she was quite sure that he could be what was considered very well endowed. It was not a surprise, mind you, but Uo was still a bit nervous about the final act of their loveplay, and the reality of his size only reinforced her fear. Noticing what he thought was displeasure, Kyou leaned up on his elbows and moved to put his clothes back on.  
  
"I-It's okay...we can stop. I was an idiot to think you would want to be with me..." He muttered quietly, his eyes downcast as he tried to pull his shirt back on.  
  
"Hey! Did I say you could get up, Orange Top? I'm not done yet!" Ripping his shirt off, one of her hands grabbed him by the neck and the other moved to encircle his erection, effectively silencing his protests. His eyes rolled back and he gave a low moan as she pressed him back to his spot on the floor. Uo gently slid her hand up and down the length of his member, and bent to drop a sweet kiss to his lips.  
  
"Silly boy. Of course I want to be with you. I want every part of you." She whispered hotly into his ear, emphasizing her point by increasing the pressure of her hand on his throbbing erection. Kyou hissed with the onslaught of sensation her actions afforded him, only to be blown away (AN: no pun intended) when her hand was replaced with her lips and tongue. He cried out as her warm wet mouth enveloped him, sucking lovingly at his shaft. His hands moved to cradle her head against him, winding his fingers in the soft blonde strands of her hair as she bobbed up and down his length, pleasuring him to no end. As rapidly as it began, it was over, and he came with a yell, exploding into her mouth. Though it was salty, Uo tried to swallow as much of his release as she could, but a bit dribbled down the side of her chin. Kyou pulled her forward and wiped the excess from her lips, accentuating his gratitude with a deep soul kiss. There was nothing he wanted more than to hold her close. But this would suffice. It would more than suffice.  
  
Grabbing a pillow from the couch, Kyou laid Uo on the floor and rested above her, carefully balanced on his forearms. Her knees steepled at his sides as his hips came to rest in the cradle of her pelvis, his still-hard member gently nudging between the folds of her womanhood. She wriggled against him restlessly, and he started to grind his hips into hers as she gave more of those oh-so-sweet mewling noises.  
  
"Are you sure about this Arisa?"  
  
"More sure than I've ever been about anything..."  
  
" I-I just... What if this is a mistake?"  
  
  
Hand in hand is the only way to land  
And always the right way round....  
  
  
"Kyou, stop it. Just make love to me." She locked her legs around his hips and angled her body to receive his. One hand moved to grip hers as he shifted his hips slightly, barely sinking the head of his arousal into her heated depths, moving deeper as slowly as he could. She was pure heaven. Kyou groaned as her tight walls gradually surrounded his length. Uo's mouth opened in a wordless cry, her breathing labored and erratic. Her virginal passage stretched painfully to make way for his thick arousal, and her eyes watered as her body began to adjust. Noticing the unshed tears in her eyes, Kyou felt as if he had been punched in the gut, with all of the oxygen forced from his lungs. He stopped, barely buried halfway inside her.  
  
"Oh shit...You should have told me this was hurting you...We have to stop." He started to withdraw, but she grabbed his hips.  
  
"Shut up Kyou. I'm a big girl, I can handle a little pain. I've been through worse than this. Don't stop. I want you inside me."  
  
Before he could argue, Uo tightened her legs around his waist and forced him to penetrate her deeply. Kyou moaned but kept still, waiting for her to catch her breath and give him the go ahead. Her eyes conveyed her discomfort, so he rained kisses all over her face and stroked her hair, wanting to comfort her, but unable to find the right words to do so. For minutes they lay there, completely still, adjusting to the intimacy that bound them together. When she whispered her assent, he began a slow rhythm, thrusting slowly and smoothly. Beads of sweat ran down the expanse of his back as his control wavered, but he was determined not to hurt her any further. Kyou alternated shallow and deep strokes, shivering at the way the hot slickness of her body gripped him so tightly. For Uo, the pain was still faint, a slight burning, but the fullness she felt with him deep inside her was beyond compare. A slow flame was kindling in the pit of her stomach, flickering every time his shaft passed over a certain spot within her. But it wasn't building fast enough. Although his unhurried, gentle movements were sweet and certainly taking a lot out of him, she feared that she would claw the skin off his shoulders if he didn't move faster.  
  
Kyou could not tell for sure exactly how he ended up on his back with Uo seated astride him, but his stomach did a flip-flop and he sweatdropped as he registered the look on her face. The tigress had successfully captured her prey. The cornered cat just hoped he had the stamina to keep up with her. Without warning, Uo braced her hands on his chest and began a quick ride, sliding up and down his shaft at a fevered pace, crying out as her angle pressed his member hard against the spot where she wanted him most. When he grabbed her hips and countered her movements with his own, vision eluded the both of them. The frenzy continued, bodies audibly colliding again and again as the young couple's various grunts and moans steadily increased in volume. The neighbors were certainly covering their children's ears at this point. Uo teetered on the brink of something amazing, and Kyou followed suit, the pleasure so intense that it was becoming painful. But for some reason, orgasm still seemed so far away. Kyou guided her back down to the floor and centered himself on his knees. Hooking her legs over his elbows, he pounded into her mercilessly, almost completely pulling out, only to slam back in as deep as possible. Uo dug her nails into his forearms, gripping him like a lifeline, and screamed hoarsely as the buildup came violently crashing down on her. Wave after wave of sizzling heat throbbed through her body, pulsing, contracting, and gushing around the hardness inside her. Like a trigger to his own release, the sensation her of body milking his own literally yanked him over the precipice. With a groan, he came, shuddering as his seed spurted within her in fiery torrents. Kyou leaned over her, but his arms began to shake with the effort of holding himself up. With the impending threat of a transformation and the possibility of a bestial encounter better left untried, he withdrew gently and moved to lay beside her. Breathing hard, they lay together, limbs entangled, but with a fraction of space between their chests.  
  
Uo pushed a lock of sweaty red hair from his forehead, and Kyou kissed her lovingly. Maybe the afterglow was doing a number on her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard him purring.  
  
"So, um... what are we gonna do about the project?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"What we've been doing." He nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"And what would that be?" One tanned hand moved to fondle her breast as he licked a trail of salty skin up to her ear.  
  
"Hands-on research." He whispered.  
  
  
  
I love you let's go....  
  
  
Meow.  



End file.
